Whirling Phoenix
by WestEye
Summary: The day naruto turned four hes attacked and unlocks a power the elemental nations arn't ready for. Slight self-insert..
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own naruto or X Men. They are the property of kishimoto and stan lee respectively.**

**"**_Thoughts"_

_"_Talking"

'thinking'

"**Demon/summons Talking"**

**'demon/summons thinking'**

Now on with the tale

**Konohagakure no sato/ the hidden leaf village**

* * *

It was a normal morning for everyone in the leaf village. Well everyone except one Naruto Uzumaki. He had just turned four and been kicked out of the orphanage, as he was walking to the hokage tower. Going around a park he heard some kids picking on someone so going to intervene. He found three boys calling a girl names so like a hero in a comic jumped in punching the closest boy.

Turns out they were three years older and in the ninja academy so he lost. But on the bright side they left the girl alone after giving him a black eye. Once the left he got up and approached her to make sure she was fine.

"Hey are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" naruto asked

The girl shook her head and wiped away her tears. "N-n-no im fine, th-thank you for helping me" said the girl.

Naruto was looking her over in concern. He noticed her kimono and pale lavender eyes shined. Showing she was a hyuga.

"Im Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?" naruto professed and asked.

"Im Hinata H-Hyuga. Ni-nice to me-meet you na-naruto. '' Hinata supplied with a slight blush and small smile. Just then a yell broke the comfortable silence.

"Hinata-sama! Get away from Hinata-sama you demon" a unknown hyuga bellowed as he threw a gentle fist palm. At naruto sending him flying back, much to hinata's shock and horror, she got up to go check on him since he wasn't moving but was grabbed by the hyuga.

"Come Hinata-sama" forcing her to come along while she looked on helplessly.

After they left a Anbu black ops landed and hurried naruto to the hospital unaware of what that one strike has unleashed on the Elemental Nations.

* * *

Konoha hospital

It has been a few hours since naruto was emitted to the hospital by the anbu. After being informed by the Anbu black ops, Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage and professor rushed to check on naruto. He found himself in one of the waiting rooms worried about naruto.

Soon the appropriating light turned off and he shot up as the doctor came out with troubled look till he saw the third approaching him.

"Isuki haw is naruto! Is he okay?! Stable?" after the Hokage calmed down isuki answered

"Yes Hokage-sama he's okay and stable but you will have to wait for answers in a few days. The chakra around his heart was shut down and we nearly lost him. He is resting now so let's leave him be".

Hiruzen let out an exhausted sigh and nodded. After getting back to his office, he called for the anbu who found naruto.

"Tell me, what happened to naruto for this to have occurred?" Hiruzen asked.

"I found naruto when I was checking out a yell that happened in the area Hokage-sama". The anbu informed.

"I see file a report and have it on my desk in an hour" finished Hiruzen.

Meanwhile in a hospital room a certain patient was tossing and turning while holding his head with his eyes shut. Mumbling to them shut up as he was hearing voices talking and yelling. Until he had enough, yelling at the top of his lungs to quit with the god damn noise! Right after there was a thunderous bang and his eyes widened as the room was almost completely destroyed. He was frightened. Soon he heard running and shouting. Not knowing what to do he hid under the blanket he had just as the door burst open and someone yelling his name...


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own naruto or X Men. They are the property of kishimoto and stan lee respectively.**

**"**_Thoughts"_

_"_Talking"

'thinking'

"**Demon/summons Talking"**

**'demon/summons thinking'**

Now on with the tale chapter 2

**the hidden leaf village hospital**

**"**Naruto! What the hell happened to this room!" a voice yelled

Slowly naruto picked out and saw a doctor with three nurses trying to clear the destroyed room. At that moment naruto heard more voices such as "_damn demon making me work. What exploded a paper bomb!? Thank kami that the patient and bed survived. Naruto at least you're okay"_ said four voices. Naruto was observing the people and their lips weren't moving….

After the doctor got done checking on him, he was allowed to leave the hospital. Naruto was again walking to the Hokage tower, he was starting to get annoyed with all the noise from the villagers,ninja, and even the animals it turned out which both worried and thrilled him. Thinking he somehow awakened a bloodline limit, he hurried into the tower, ignoring the chatter of everyone. When he reached the Secretary and was told the Hokage was to busy, he turned to leave when he heard who he presumed was the women _"damn demon fox, why the Hokage lets the kyuubi wander around when it should be executed i'll never know filthy jinchuriki"_. He looked back to find the Secretary glaring at him.

Once naruto left he went to the only other place he could get answers, The Library! He reached the library around noon. started looking for a book or scroll on kyubi and jinchuriki thanking the fact that Hokage-jiji taught him to read. He found a book on both and went to an almost empty table.

He recognized the person as james, from ichiraku ramen and smiled at his friend. After reading the book, he learned that a jinchuriki is a human-sacrifice to hold a tailed beast and the kyuubi is one. He decided to ask james what he thought. "Hey james what do you know about jinchuriki's?" asked naruto. "Well what i know is that they are like a sealing scroll. A kunai isn't the scroll and vice-versa. Why do you ask naruto?" supplied, questioned james "I think i'm a jinchuriki for the kyuubi and unlocked a bloodline limit. Its like i can hear everyone including animals" explained naruto.

"Hmm perhaps its not talking but thought's lets try it" said james _"naruto no matter what you are __**it**_ _doesn't change who you are" _thought james. Naruto's eyes widened as he teared up and started to wipe his eyes….

James smiled as he rubbed naruto's shoulder "there there naruto, you know i got you" said james. "Th-thank you james. Cant believe i have a friend like you" shuttered naruto.

"Hey naruto lets look up anything lick your bloodline. With all the books, scrolls, and comics might help us learn something." encouraged james as they started to scour the library for anything relevant to naruto's bloodline limit….

An hour and a half later they were sitting at their table with stacks between them. Naruto was checking scrolls and comics while james had books and comics.

So far the only things they've found is the yamanaka clan and a comic about telekinesis and telepathic powers. Such as reading, communicating with minds and moving things with his own mind. So the two decided that testing what he can do is a prerogative.

They first tested if he could in fact have telekinetic powers by moving a coic and working up from there. It took a hour but naruto was able to move it along the table an inch. He smiled at james only for him to say it was probably the wind. So to show him naruto closed his eyes and put his fingers on his head so as to concentrate on the comic. Ten minutes later he heard james "fuck my life he did it".

Opening his eyes naruto saw the comic floating and grinned that is till he lost focus and the comic fell. He felt a pat on his shoulder, turning to james he saw his smirk.

"Seems you got training to do naruto. You work on your blood line and i'll start looking up more powers you might have, we have a lead after all" said james


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own naruto or X Men. They are the property of kishimoto and stan lee respectively.**

**"**_Thoughts"_

_"_Talking"

'thinking'

"**Demon/summons Talking"**

**'demon/summons thinking'**

Now on with the tale chapter 3

**the hidden leaf village library**

**James pov**

So it goes without saying that naruto started to move the comic with less focus but was making little headway while I continued to search for powers he might have and possible a lead on how he has these powers. So far I've come up with less progress than naruto but i have found that the yamanaka clan can read,control and even erase minds so it's not all speculation but he might be able to do the same only time will tell. "James Turns out moving things with ones mind is not as easy as the comics make it seem" complained naruto as i turned a page in the clans of the leaf book i had.

"What do you expect naruto it will come natural? What you have is an unprecedented bloodline. You could be the greatest ninja or hokage the world has ever seen but it comes with hardships i'm sure everything worth something does" i answered.

"Well how would your train this power then smartass it's not as easy as you think" grumbled naruto as he tried for the umpteenth time to mack the comic float.

"If you must know id start with the smallest thing like a ryo or a pencil so i could see what im doing and add more of them as I went ...what?" I told him only to see him glaring at me with a pout.

" you really are a smart ass aren't you james? If thats how you train telekinesis thing then how bout the other? Cus other then walking around and reading everyone's mind i got no clue"sighed naruto.

I started to think but all I had was what he said well that and practicing with those that are reading to help multi task. "Other then reading the minds of those that are reading here i dont know to tell the truth" I replied embarrassed

"At least you did say try and read minds on the other side of the village are i'd be worried" laughed naruto only to see my eyes widened. _'that could work hed get experience and testing the limits of his reach' i thought. "Your insane if you think i could do something like that" _replied naruto with his mind like second nature.

"You know you could after all i just heard you in my head...think of all the pranks you could pull na-ru-to" i told him with a conspiring smirk. Watching naruto come to the realisation that his bloodline gave him super pranking powers made me laugh.

**Naruto pov **

Having come to realize that i could prank anyone one the village and get away with it i started to practise on those in the library further away. So far i could hear the thoughts of those looking for and reading books and even the ninja in ninja section of the library. Deciding to focus on the ninja to try and get ahead in my training, since if i could read the ninjas of the village minds it'd. Help me get more use to my power.

While i did that james had got up, I learned that the ninja who mind i was listening to is a chunin who want to take the jonin exams but has to learn his elemental affinity and master it an a second affinity. I was giddy at the thought of using the elements so I focus on his mind to look for how to find them, turns out it's a piece of paper called illumus paper that shows the elements one is aligned to.

I felt someone shaking me and turned to see james.

"Whats up james you find somethin?".

"No its almost closing time for the library so we have to leave after putting up our stuff". James told me

"Oaw man that suck i was getting so much info from a chunin in the ninja section too." I grumbled as james and I put my stuff back having just noticed that james already put his books up.

After leaving the library james and i headed to ichiraku ramen to get dinner and split up after our meal. While we at james was telling me about what he found that the yamanaka clan could do with his mind saying it's good practice like a muscle the more I use it the better.

**The hidden leaf village a week later**

Its been a week and I've learned to read minds on the other side of the village and pick up a dictionary with my mind. Its slow going but im sure ill be able to pick myself up eventually. Just thinking bout flying has me ecstatic. But picking up objects needs way more focus i can move comics and other light thing without much thought but the more weight the harder.

I've also started to learn to assess my chakra thanks to focusing on the ninja academy. I might be only four but i'm going to be the greatest there ever been. Unaware that in the coming weeks he'll be put to the test.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own naruto or X Men. They are the property of kishimoto and stan lee respectively.**

**"**_Thoughts"_

_"_Talking"

'thinking"

"**Demon/summons Talking"**

**'demon/summons thinking'a **

Now on with the tale chapter 4

* * *

**the hidden leaf village two months later**

**December 25**

It's been two months since naruto started to train his powers and chakra and he's learned much in that time. From being able to pick up small logs and fly to reading minds of people from the other side of the village. Naruto and james has test whole slew of abilities such as controlling the minds of animals to producing fire and ice but they have learned naruto's powers weren't limited to just fire and ice as he could affect molecules like a gas or ash and the like. When they learned of this both were frightfully scared. But James insisted naruto learn how to do so and read up on science and chemistry.

Right now we find naruto at a deserted training ground as he read a book on the science of the brain and neurons so far he was making a decent progress. He made sure to keep a passive mental watch of not just the training ground but about a mile all around that so as to know when someone was coming.

When he first started this while working on his chakra he got caught by a anbu agent who informed the hokage. Needless to say he was called to the man's office for a discussion.

* * *

**Flash back**

Naruto was standing in the Hokage's office as the man himself was doing paperwork till the final piece of paper then locked his fingers as he gazed at naruto. "Naruto-kun can you tell me what you were doing at training ground seven today?" the third asked kindly unaware his thoughts were open to naruto.

"Well jiji i read at the library what is needed to become a ninja and I looked up the academy's textbooks and found out how to unlock my chakra and started working on the jutsu like the transformation and substation. But I can't seem to get the clone one, they all look pale or sick when they appear" naruto told him. While keeping his mind focused on the third for a clue that might help him.

_'Hmm it must be the kyuubi and his own large reserves that won't let him do the clone jutsu. He might have to learn the shadow clone jutsu if he's going to ever produce a working clone'. _"I see that is a problem naruto but i can't help you with this at this time you're much too young to be working on jutsu chakra is fine as the clan children are learning it at you age but not jutsu. I must ask that you focus on control as the better ones control the easier the jutsu will be to pull off" answered the third.

"Ok jiji but is there anywhere I can train that i wont bother anyone?" naruto asked. "I believe training ground 7 is available there isn't team 7 at the moment so your free to use it just remember what i said okay naruto?" the third repiled.

"Sure thing jiji i got more to work on then jutsu anyway like my strength, tho know how to make a clone would be awesome" naruto said while grumbling the last part.

* * *

**End flashback**

Since then he's kept a mental field around him at all times so as to not get surprised and caught again. Which is how he found out that he almost always had a shadow in fact he had two. One was the anbu agent that caught him the first time the other as it turns out was the girl he saved from bullies only to be attacked by who he reckons was her guardian for the day. From the anbus mind he learned that jij was in talks with a cloud ambassador about an alliance treaty. From the girl he found out her birthday was two days away and wanted to ask him to come to it as her guest but was too shy to come out and ask him.

Naruto decided to call it a day and started to walk toward her hiding place so she could have the courage to ask him, with him right in front of her.

He felt the anbu leaving now that he was done.

**Hinata's pov**

_'oh no he's coming this way what do i do? I've got to ask he here comes my chance'_ fretted hinata

"Oh hey hinata is been awhile since i've seen you how you been?" naruto asked.

"I-i've b-been good na-naruto-kun how ha-have y-you been?" I asked trying to work up the courage to ask him to my party. "I've been good training my chakra and other thing. What about you?" naruto asked

"We-well i've be-been flo-flower pressing wi-with my mom and wor-working on cha-chakra con-control too. B-bu-but la-lately i've been re-resting fo-for my bir-birthday p-p-party. U-umm who-would y-you l-like to c-come?" I said feeling really shy and worried about what he'll say.

"Sure thing hinata i'll come to your party and ill have the best gift I can make for you too. Believe it." answered naruto with a smile so big i can't help but feel assured that hill give me something only he can as I felt the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Ok na-naruto-kun ill se-see you in tw-two days at th-the hyu-hyuga com-compound at 6 o'clock" i told him as I hurried home to tell my mom and dad i have a friend coming to my party with a happy smilebon my face


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own naruto or X Men. They are the property of kishimoto and stan lee respectively.**

**"**_Thoughts"_

_"_Talking"

'thinking"

"**Demon/summons Talking"**

**'demon/summons thinking'a **

Now on with the tale chapter 5

* * *

**the hidden leaf village library**

**December 26**

We find naruto once again in the library with James looking up homemade gifts and how to make them.

James had a scroll on jutsu theory while naruto found one for ice figurines, and molecular changing colors. _"Hey james do you think i could make a color changing flower figurine?" all id have to do is chang the ice for glass or some kind of metal" _naruto asked

_"Hmm you could but getting the metal wouldn't be cheap nor do you have the time her party is tomorrow right? You should focus on either a long lasting ice sculpture or glass figurine. What you thinking beside a flower?"_ supplied james.

_" well i was thinking of finding out her favorite flowers and colors and using my powers to make it like a lavender flower that shins and changes with the time of day so at night it shines like a weak light but during the day it looks more like the real thing" _answered naruto

_"So like the lavendula or a lavender rose? Hmm that seem like a difficult order to make naruto you'd have to be knowledgeable in flowers, lights' and colorer molecules and that's not even going into making the thing. That's just what you have to know to get started" _stated james

_"Then it's a good thing I've been studying the science of malicious and how they affect the world, such as controlling the colors and volume of an object. That means all I need is to learn about flowers and hinata's favorite color. Means i've got a mind or two to delve into ill meet up with you at ichiraku's later ok". _Naruto said with a smug grin as james just sighed with a mumbled fuck my life. "Yeah naruto i'll see you at ichirakus later, i regimen going to the yamanaka clan's flower shop to find the flower you want to make so you have a model" James said as he waved naruto away.

* * *

**Leaf village outside yamanaka's bouquet**

Having made it to the flower shop he sat down on a bench to find hinata's mind out of the thousands of leaf residents. After about fifteen minutes he found her mind and focused on what she was thinking.

_'i hope naruto-kun really comes tomorrow. I can't wait to see him, wonder what he'll make for me maybe it'll be one of the plants he grows or one of the books he reads. Oh the cammileah is ready to go in my album, it's such a beautiful flower but at times i wish i had a one of a kind flower' _

Naruto got into a stump at that he wanted to make her a flower but a one of a kind flower would be hard. He'd have to learn about multiple flowers and mix-n-match different parts. Deciding he wasn't getting any ideas out here headed inside.

**Yamanaka bouquet**

"Hello, Welcome to yamanaka bouquet i'll be with you in a second" said a voice from the back. Naruto started to look around for ideas for a one of a kind flower.

"Hello sorry i was putting a bouquet together with my mom, Im ino yamanaka what can i help with?" a four year old asked.

"Hello i'm naruto and i'm looking for ideas on flowers to put together and mix-n-match" answered naruto.

"Oh like a bouquet? Well you've come to the best place we have bouquet for all occasions from weddings and anniversaries to parties and small get togethers." boosted ino.

"Um th-that's nice but i'm kind looking to make a figuren for a girl i know her parties tomorrow and she likes to press flowers but i want to make her a one of a kind flower." supplied naruto

Squeal "that's so romantic i've got to know what colors does she like and what are you thinking that you could make?" ino asked in a rush.

"W-well i was thinking a rose that glows in the dark but looks more real in the light. She has lavender eyes so i'd like to make to color shine like her eyes" answered naruto.

"Thats so beautiful. Well can't really help with that other then letting you look at our flower to come up with ideas the only flower I know of that glows in the the is the elusive moon bell. It's shaped like an upside down bell with the insides glowing in the moonlight." ino sighed while explaining about the moonbell.

'hmm moonbell huh that could work but it wouldn't suit bringing her out of her shell, hmm shell…'thought naruto. "Is there any flowers that when they havent opened up look like a big shell?" He asked.

"Well almost all flowers look like a closed shell when they haven't bloomed but the best i can think of is a lotus flower. They are known to bloom twice here in the land of fire. It's the you that looks like a sun sitting above the water its stock is flexible but won't break and the water slides right off its patels" ino pointed out.

'hmm lotus that is bendy but doesn't break' thought naruto. As he walked over to the lotus to have a better look and feel for it. "Perfect! I'll take one of these if that's alright ino i got the idea to make my flower" exclaimed naruto with a foxy grin on his face missing inos blush.

" that'll be fifteen dollars for one lotus flower would you like a glass pot to put it in when you get home it's on twenty more dollars and another ten for a bag of fertilizer. So a total of forty-five dollars" ino said feeling slightly worried since naruto was only four like herself and he might not have the money.

Pulling out his frog wallet naruto handed of fifty dollars to ino with a smile. " the extra five is a tip, thanks for the help ino.

* * *

**Leaf village naruto apartment**

After getting his order and swinging by ichiraku's head finally made it home and set up the pot with the fertilizer and water after putting the lotus in half a pot of water so it doesn't fall over.

Heading to his room and setting his clock for five in the morning he went to sleep planing how he was going to make hinata's gift look.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own naruto or X Men. They are the property of kishimoto and stan lee respectively.**

**"**_Thoughts"_

_"_Talking"

'thinking"

"**Demon/summons Talking"**

**'demon/summons thinking'a **

Now on with the tale chapter 6

* * *

**Naruto's apartment leaf village**

Beep beep beep went the alarm clock as naruto grond, sending his alarm up and out his closed window with his foggy mind only to groan and grumble curses as he got up head to the restroom only. Once he finished his business and went to the kitchen to make himself breakfast only to see the lotus on the dining room table and quickly looking at the calendar. It was december twenty seventh that means its hinata's birthday so quickly eating some cereal he sat down facing the lotus with a sketchbook.

'ok lets see I want the color to be lavender but glows bluish purple at night so ill need to heat up the molecules to change their color and then make some kind of container to hold the solar energy to light it up. I could use a constantly active seal but i haven't started to learn sealing so in that case ill have to use science to make some kind of battery to hold and release the stored energy, hmm perhaps i can use atoms to make a storing compound to act as a battery. That's going to take the most time then I can start making the lotus' planned naruto.

**Five hours later ten o'clock**

After five hours of making changing substituting and writing he finally made the battery even though it doesn't look like one more like some kind of malleable rubber that when he mad solar atoms and went to his dark closet light up. But the man thing is he has a work battery, yatta, even if he had spots in his vision form to solar atom he made…

"Ok i've got the battery now to mold it into an inner bulb of the lotus and make it around the bulb….i dont think this is going to be any easier, great. Getting to work by using his telekinesis to take water out of his sink and mold and excruciating (for his mind) detail. He made one petal while he was breathing harder with a migraine. Glaring at the petal he went to his bathroom to get some migraine medicine now knowing he's going to have the worst headache he's ever had and he could read the minds of everyone in the village.

When four o'clock came around he was finishing up making hinata's gift, needless to say he tried every trick in the civilian books on how to ease migraines since he couldn't look into the ninja section for better ways since only he and James knew about his powers, he was really thinking of telling jiji about them but then he would become a walking breach of security.

Hed just have to grit and bear it till he was made a ninja. For now he put the gift in his closet and left to get a bite to eat and some wrapping paper, box and bow to wrap up the present.

Once he picked up the stuff to wrap hinata's gift he was making his way to ichiraku where he found Ayame and teuchi talking with james. "Yeah that's the rumor going around, hidden cloud wants to sign a treaty and is being hosted by the hyuga clan tonight as they continue peace talks tomorrow I also head its the hyuga heirsess's birthday today" gossiped ayame.

"Hey ayame, james, ill have one naruto special please but i have to hurry i got a gift to wrap" said naruto.

" sure thing naruto, one naruto special coming up. Said teuchi as he left to start the noodles while keeping an ear out to the group.

"So naruto how's your day going didn't see you in the lunch rush?" ayame asked

"Well ayame i've been making a gift for my friend hinata for her birthday that she invited me to. It wasn't easy and gave me a massive headache but its done no i just have to wrap in and be at her house by six o'clock" answerd naruto

"So besides your gift making how's training go naruto? I heard you got called to the Hokage's office a while ago"Jjames asked

"He was worried that I was training before I should but he's allowed me to work on chakra control. But I did learn the transformation and substitution jutsu so it ok" naruto answered just as teuch came back with his ramen.

"Order up, it's to bad you can really train right now naruto but and least your still study or so james tells us. Im sure youll be a great ninja naruto just keep at it okay?" said teuchi as naruto nodded and brock his chopsticks to dig into his ramen.

After he ate his ramen and went home to wrap up the present. Looking at the clock he had thirty minutes to get to the hyuuga compound' plenty of time at a fast walk so grabbing hinata's present he made his way there.

* * *

**Hyuuga compound**

**Naruto's pov**

Once I made it to the compound I found a man talking with the hyuuga gate guards but I could hear a bit more then the two hyuuga'. 'heh just you wait come this time tomorrow your heiress will be gone on her way to cloud to be breeding stock for the council.' thought the cloud ninja as I frowned at the man and thought about making him go to jiji and tell his and cloud councils whole scheme

"Excuse me but I was invited by hinata-sama to her birthday party may i pass to go and see her?" naruto asked

"Name" one of the hyuugas commanded

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Watching him go through his list he look up and then to his partner to nod and back "proceed to the main house it is the biggest one if you get lost ask someone to lead you to the party."

"Thank you have a pleasant night you two" I said waling between them into the compound using telepathy to find my way to the party. Once reaching my destination i went to put hinata's present with the others and comenised with look for hinata.

Finding her was easy when I focused on her mind she was talking to an older bluenet that look how i suspect hinata will look in about twenty or so years. _"Mom please don't embarrass me in front of naruto-kun i don't want him to think im weird_". Said Hinata

I decide to sneak up on her as her mother started to giggle having seen him come up be hide her daughter."don't worry so much hina-chan i'm sure he won't think your weird you need to loosen up a bit more".

Getting the idea i slowly brought my hands to hinata's sides and commenced to tickling her almost relentless getting an epp, squeal, and laughter out of her. "Come one hina-chan loosen up." I laughed with her as did her mom

"Hahahaha st-stoop hahaha i-i ca hahaha can't take it". Pleaded hinata with laughter so I relented and stopped to stand next to her as she caught her breath.

"So am I not welcome if i make you laugh hina-chan, cus this is supposed to be your day you know have fun". I teased with a laugh to get my point across.

"Na-naruto kun i am ha-having fun it's ju-just all the adults are he-here for my dad and not me be-besides mom and yo-you of co-course" stuterd hinata.

"Don't worry hinata you'll always have me by your side. So when will you be opening your presents? I'm positive you'll love mine" I affirmed.

"She'll be opening thim shortly the cake should be brought out any moment. Cutting it kind of close tho weren't you? But hinata did say she told you six o'clock so can't help that. By the way i'm hitomi hyuga it's nice to finally meet you naruto" Hitomi informed.

**General pov**

It was then the cake was brought out for hinata and the guests. The cake was covered in vanilla icing and had hinata's name' age' and her clan symbol. After blowing out the candles hinata started to open her presents naruto was thankfully last. When she went to open the box she and everyone could see a glow coming from it. Once hinata pulled out her gift she had tears in her eyes. It was a pale lavender lotus that was in such detail to took everyone by surprise. Finding a care in the box hitomi comensed to reading it out for her little girl.

" dear hinata-chan, happy birthday! I hope you love my gift i call it the moon lotus in favor of you beautiful eyes. Im sure you noticed the glow well surprise it glows in the dark with solar energy as the battier, it already charged so it'll work just fine when you sleep. Your friend naruto". Hinata held the lotus closer to her with happy tears trickling down her face after the card.

An hour later after the party all the guests were leaving. Naruto bid hinata and hitomi good night saying to keep an eye on hinata as he will do the same….

Later that night as all the hyugas slept a shadowed figure jumped over the compound walls carrying a moving sac….

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own naruto or X Men. They are the property of kishimoto and stan lee respectively.**

**"**_Thoughts"_

_"_Talking"

'thinking'

"**Demon/summons Talking"**

**'demon/summons thinking'a **

Now on with the tale chapter 7

**A few blocks from the hyuga compound night**

The shadowed figure was running till he abruptly tripped over nothing, losing his grip on the sac as it flew through the air. "Damn it. I don't have time for this" cursed the figure looking at his feet. To see a stick between his legs. Getting up looking for the sac he dropped he found something unreal… the sac was floating in the air till it flew to adjacent building to come to a stop by the blond he saw earlier that night.

"You know trying to kidnap the hyuga hairses is a stupid move you or the cloud council could pull. Did none of you think of the concercinses if the hyuga, hokage, or even the raikage found out? Im sure you can guess what they'd all do." said the blond as he released hinata from the sac only for her to latch onto him mumbling mommy, daddy, and even naruto-kun. "There there hinata i got you i'm here you're safe the anbu, hokage, and your dad are on the way don't worry okay" naruto reassured

Recognising the voice hinata looked up and saw she was in naruto's arms safe and sound. "Na-naruto kun you're here, really here!" hinata cried into naruto's chest as he rubbed her back.

"Damn brat! Getting in my way ill just have to kill you then resac the hairesess and make my escape before they get here." thratened the figure before pulling out a kunai a sending it at jonin speeds toward naruto head. Only for it to stop seven feet from him, floating like it was caught by a kage in a death grip.

"Your really not that smart… sadly im not strong enough physical to overpower you...but your mind i can definitely overpower" naruto retorted as he focused on the figures mind to hold him there till help arrived..

"Wh- what?! Why can't I move you little shit!" Hollered the figure in anger and distress.

"If you must know I locked all motor function from your brain to the body besides you mouth, nose, and eyes. But ill fix that first part real fast so you can't take a suiside pill" naruto informed then locked his mouth after commanding him to spit out the pill just as the hyuga head showed up looking for his daughter, quickly followed by the third and three teams of anbu.

" just in time jiji! With hinata's help I was able to detain a liar and a traitor to the cloud village". Naruto yelled from the roof with hinata quickly getting scooped up by her father asking if she was okay and what happened. The anbu quickly searched and tide the figure, after taking off his mask showed it was the cloud ambassador.

"Naruto how did you know he was from cloud its to dark to see his head-band? That and i must ask what are you doing out this late its eleven and night." asked the third Hokage

"Well hokage-same i know what he had planned thanks to hearing his thoughts, and before you ask i've been able to hear the thoughts of everyone in the village since my birthday... Or rather a day after i git hit by hinata's guardian when i helped her with some bullies." naruto informed the third as well as the hyuga head and anbu who were listening to their conversation.

Needless to say they all were rightfully shocked with the thirds jaw agape and even the hyuga heads stoic visage was stupefied. The anbu how ever were lucky their masks stayed on as naruto could hear all their thoughts if what a terrifying ability and how useful it would be in T&I. The silence was broken by by naruto saying he was going home as he was tied and would be in his office tomorrow, as he wished hinata a pleasant night with a yeon. Heading for home to get some much needed sleep and much lighter conshis after telling someone besides james about hearing the thoughts of those around him….

**Noon december 28 hokage's office**

"Naruto-kun. This agility of yours is very concerning it sounds like the yamanaka's jutsu to read minds but much bradder. Are you just hearing though thoughts of others or reading their minds? If it is the latter then that an invasion of someone's privacy". Said Hiruzen while trying to keep his mind blank as best he could to not reveal any secrets such as naruto's legacy or furry problem.

"Well jiji i can hear the thoughts of everyone in the village without trying. But if I focus on a single mind i can read it and even control it like i did to that cloud ninja last night, by locking up his nerul signals so he could move or talk but left it so he could breath and see just fine". Naruto informed while simi-concentrating on his jij's mind to get a read on the blank faced man.

'shit! If he can hear surface thoughts of the whole village then keeping secrets from him is nearly impossible, ill just hope inoichi has a jutsu to block not just his clan but naruto from hearing or reading my mind and the minds of the anbu. This will be like walking on high-grade explosive tags that go off thanks to a feather' thought hiruzen worried for naruto learning things he shouldn't.

"W-well naruto that is dangerous ability you have, who all knows about it?" Hiruzen asked hoping it wasn't that many as keeping this secreit is imparitve to naruto's and konoha's safety.

"Well besides you an the anbu in this room the only other ones are james, hinata, and that cloud ninja ...and i suppose hinata's dad from last night." answered naruto ignoring the racing thoughts of said anbu at being found and their thoughts open to a four year old.

After an hour of more talking the Hokage dismissed naruto telling him to keep his power secret for his own safety….

**Thats it for this chapter. Next will be a time sikp to the first days of the academy **

**Keep your minds open to the possibility**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own naruto or X Men. They are the property of kishimoto and stan lee respectively.**

**"**_Thoughts"_

_"_Talking"

'thinking'

"**Demon/summons Talking"**

**'demon/summons thinking'**

Now on with the tale chapter 8

* * *

**Naruto's appointment the hidden leaf village**

**four years later**

Naruto got up at five in the morning, three hours before he had to head to the leaf ninja academy for his first day. He trained his chakra to somewhere between high chunin and jonin but that's because he focused on studying science and seals. Having got the idea of seals from hinata when she told him about the hyuga's caged bird seal three and a half years ago. Turns out he had a nak for the art, he wasn't a master yet but he was more than advanced almost expert level if he had to guess. He could make basic seal's loke storage, exploding. Chakra suppression, ect…

But that's not saying he slaked with his powers. He could now uproot a tree and even read the minds of those two miles outside the village' and communicate with someone's mind much easier having done so with hinata and james more often. He and hinata have gotten much closer mostly because naruto help uncover a conspiracy in the hyuga council to kill hinat's mother hitomi while she was pregnant with her second child named hinabi.

Needless to say the hyuga respected him, both the main and branch family. Hitomi even dropped hints about hinata and naruto getting together as a couple, which her husband didn't like. So he'd start by saying his little girl was too young to date and that she shouldn't start till shes twenty-five or older. Turns out he should have kept quiet couse hitomi hit him with a frying pan.

Naruto went and took care of his hygiene and made breakfast before changing into his clothes that hitomi bought him for a birthday gift that he added seals to so it would grow with him and self repair using his chakra. The clothes consisted of a crimson kimono with blue flames liking the botom and white chain going from his biceps to the cuffs of his wrists. Hitomi said it would look great since his blond hair started to have crimson highlights going through it. **(think the hair changing from jump force blond on top but red from the tips to about a quarter of the way up)**

Looking at his clock, he noticed it was six thirty so grabbing his bag full of science and sealing book he headed for the academy, locking up his apartment so as to make it there early. Reaching out to hinata's mind so as to find out where she was and when she'd make it to the academy.

_"Hey hinata you headed to the academy yet i just left home and should be there in about fifteen minutes. What about you?" naruto asked _while walking roofhopping to the academy at a slow pace to enjoy the wind.

_"I'll be there in about twenty-five minutes naruto-kun i wanted to help mom make our lunch. Hanabi-chan wanted to say hi to you she's growing so fast. I know she's only four but its feels yesterday i was cradling her in my arms as a baby" replided hinata_

_"I'll swing by the compound to see that little firecracker she certainly is more outgoing than you were hinata-chan. Remember when I first talked to you with my powers? Your head seem to be on a swivel i'm amazed you didn't get whiplash" chuckled _naruto as he made his last jump to land at the academy's entrance. Ad made his way to a bench off to the side so he could read till hinata made it and they were told their class number.

Ten minutes late hinata showed up and went to sit next to him, pulling out a book on medical herbs and ointments. It wasn't long till the academy's entrance was crouded with students and their parents. For the first timers it was beyond exciting as naruto and hinata could hear groups talking about being the next hokage or even being an elite of the village ninja.

The hokage showed up not to long after the last students showed up. With him was about twenty chunin with list in their hands. The third gave a speech about the will of fire and all those that call konoha home are family, then started telling everyone what they should be learning in the academy for the next five or so years.

After the third left back to his office the chunin one at a time called out names and class numbers. Hinata and naruto listened in to see if they were in the same class. When they heard their names called with the class number they headed inside to find the class before it got crowded in the halls and stairs.

Finding class seventy-nine they quickly went and found some seats in the back so as not to draw attention to themselves, They continued to read their respective books. It wasn't long after that a few students started to come in such as a boy wearing a high colored jacket with sunglasses, two other boys with one seemingly sleepwalking and the other eating a bag of chips, finally two girls a blond that naruto recognised and a pink haired one.

It was the boy with sunglasses who came and sat with them introducing himself as shino aburame and that its logical that they should sit together since they seem quite so as not to impede none of their studies.

It was at that moment that the instructor walked in telling everyone to find a seat and that they'd start off with introductions in a second. After the stragglers found a seat the man introduced himself as iruka umino but they would call him iruka-sensei.

They went around the class saying their names and what they wanted to do such as the sleepwalker was named shikamaru nara and he wanted to go back to sleep….. Yeah hes a bad one to compare the others with but thats about the jest of what they did like how shino wanted to be the next head of his clan.

Turns out there was a lot of clan children in this class. There was a total of five since sasuke and kiba wern't hairs because of their respective older sibling. After they all introduced themselves iruka called for everyone to go outside to get a feel of where everyone is in the basic so as to know when to start teaching them lessons…

* * *

**Sorry it took so long had some wrighters block next chapter will have multiple time skips and a few flash backs**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own naruto or X Men. They are the property of kishimoto and stan lee respectively.**

**"**_Thoughts"_

_"_Talking"

'thinking'

"**Demon/summons Talking"**

**'demon/summons thinking'**

Now on with the tale chapter 9

* * *

**Leaf ninja academy**

As they all congregated outside to show what they could do on the first day it was clear there was already some groups forming among the civilian students, as well as a few clan children such as naruto, hinata, and shino.

Iruka-sensei started with kunai throwing to see where everyone stood. The civilian students were below average some even poor, while the students from ninja families were average with a few exceptions. The final one called was naruto, so as he walked up to pick up the kunai and get a feel of its weight. He then got in a throwing stance like he saw hinata and shino get into before letting loose the kunai only for it to vere of course. So reaching out with his mind he changed to path it was going so it would strike the bullseye on the target...only problem is it looked like he threw it from the roof of the academy.

Needles to say everyone there was speechless having all seen a Kunai of all things change course midair. Iruka knew there was no ninja wire that could cause the trajectory to change like that and even then they were used mostly with shrunken. So congratulating naruto on his amazing bullseyes they proceeded to the sparring ring where they would each have a spare with iruka.

The spares' were lackluster to say the least, even for the clan kids. Well besides the one uchiha who did ok, however the best so far was hinata thanks to her training with her dad. When naruto's turn came ten minutes flew by with iruka going at low genin speed but couldn't touch naruto once while all naruto did wad dodge.

As the day progressed to genjutsu it was abundantly clear that only hinata, sasuke, and naruto could breakout of them but naruto could in fact create a genjutsu on the first day. The school day was almost over all they had left was ninjutsu, this is where the clan children shined with them all using their family jutsu though sasuke used a fire style jutsu. And last again was naruto who showed up everyone with the use of substitution and transformation jutsus, surpassing all the students. Iruka just threw his clipboard behind him and told everyone they were dismissed.

* * *

**Time skip four more years**

**Graduation exam leaf academy**

Four years of school was the most boring days naruto ever had but he's learned a great deal over the years like the shadow clone jutsu and even the shushin and even masted sealing jutsu which he started to sell and mass produce thanks to his clones he even made some innovative seal as well such as a seal to heat up water and even one to keep sealed food pursurved.

He even learned who his parents were and stopped a massacre.

**Flashback**

Naruto was walking on the outskirts of the village when he felt someone's mind full of trouble and strife. So going in the direction of the problem he found a black haired teen who was looking over a cliff.

Walking over while reading his surface thoughts naruto stood beside him. "You know he'd want you to live a happy life not one were you have to go rogue. It would be a horrible way to remember him after all he gave you his eye.

"What do you know?! This has nothing to do with you! Its danzo and the clans fault that shisui is dead". The unknown teen went off on naruto.

"I know what your thinking, what is this brat talking about i've got to deal with the clan wanting to coup de tam, and with danzo taking the easy way to stop this because he's power hungry i'm going to have to massacre the uchiha clan. I'm right aren't i?" asked naruto

"H-how do you kn-know all th-that? Its a s-rank secret! How could you possibly know all that!" exclaimed the teen uchiha

"I told you, I know what your thinking i can read your mind".

* * *

**End flashback**

After having a chat with itachi uchiha he helped put a stop to the coup d'etat by creating new memories and erasing some old ones like the grudge between the uchiha head and the hyuga… sad part is that he had to make the uchiha head fugaku step down and pass it to his wife mikoto uchiha, itachi and sasuke's mother she is turning out to be a wonderful head and made some changes to the uchiha law like how the head could be a woman. Itachi even told her about naruto and his power to read minds needless to say she was shocked but invited him to a meeting with her were he learned about his mom and did some digging with james and hinata to find out who his dad was. When he had almost concrete proof he confronted the hokage about it

**Another flashback**

"So tell me jiji what's my relation to the fourth hokage minato namikaze? Am i his son I already know im kushina uzumaki's son and she and minato were dating in secret. So will you come out an indmet it or should i get a blood test Hokage-sama?" naruto demanded will putting extra focus on the thirds mind to get past the barriers he had put up thanks to inoichi yamanaka.

"Na-naruto what do you mean i'm sure if you were the son of the fourth id know" hiruzen got out straining his words _"how could he possibly find out about his parents? The only one in the know are jiraiya, kakashi, and myself unless i missed someone"_

"You did in fact miss someone hokage-sama two in fact mikoto uchiha and hitomi hyuga. Mikoto knew mom was pregnant with me and hitomi knew without a doubt that mom and dad were together. Anything you want to say in response Hokage-sama?" naruto asked with a glare at the third.

…."I suppose I should have told you when you told me about being able to read minds.. You've gotten stronger naruto minato and kushina would be so proud of you. Saving the hyuga hairies and helping prevent a coup d'etat… I've failed you and them i can only hope yall will come to forgive me. Im old naruto i'm not as young as i used to be. I'm supposed to be retired and your father in this seat but i can't change what happens just move forward while trying to mack the paper work easier for the next hokage."

…..

…..

"I think I can forgive you in time hokage-sama but until then give me my space ill be training how i need to ill ask mikoto, itachi, hitomi, or even hiashi hyuga for help." naruto said getting ready to leave.

"Ok naruto you're dismissed...oh before i forget you needed help with the clone jutsu so here a copy of the shadow clone jutsu and details of what it does along with hand signs." hiruzen acknowledged before reaching in to a draw it get the jutsu scroll

Looking over the scroll and the details naruto looked at the third with a are you stupid expresion. "You do know this jutsu could beat the paperwork you were just complaining about right? If the clone's memories gback to the original and they are complete copies then they would be perfect for studying or paperwork". Rolling up the scroll naruto left shocked and dumbfounded third in his office.

**End flashback**

Naruto looked up as hinata showed up in the classroom. Greeting her as the rest of the students arrived for the exam, naruto nodded at hinata as he planned to be on her team one way or if he has to go in extreme detail why he and hinata should be on a team together.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own naruto or X Men. They are the property of kishimoto and stan lee respectively.**

**"**_Thoughts"_

_"_Talking"

'thinking'

"**Demon/summons Talking"**

**'demon/summons thinking'**

Now on with the tale chapter 10

* * *

**Leaf academy **

**graduation exam**

The exam went almost like four years ago except the civilians did much better at least against each other. Once again naruto breezed through all the tests. Even breaking the record for best accuracy, speed, and stealth.

The taijutsu spar was the most interesting in naruto's opinion. He had to fight sasuke, who despite his mother's and brother's best efforts still turned out arrogant. So naruto made it a point to beat humility into him with this spar.

"Ok the final spar is sasuke and naruto. So please step forward and make the seal of confrontation." iruka instructed. Watching as naruto did as asked but sasuke just scuffed and got in his interceptor fist style.

Naruto and iruka just sighed as naruto got in to his loose stance made for deceptive and unpredictable strikes waiting for iruka announce the start they both stood there one growing inpatient, while the other calm as a daisy.

Sasuke losing his patients decided to attack only for naruto to dodge everything that was thrown at him, from left hooks, faints into roundhouses, even when sasuke tried a low sweep into an uppercut. Naruto dodged it all and the humiliating part was his eyes were closed.

Deciding to end this spar naruto sent a palm strike to sasuke's chest while using his telekinesis to fling him out of the ring onto his back. Iruka called an end to the spar in naruto's favor

Sasuke gritting his teeth got up and went through hand signs stopping on tiger and puffed up his chest to blow a stream of flames at naruto. Naruto just watched on as the fire got closer till it slammed into an invisible wall dying out fast shocking those at the academy and even their hidden watchers.

"You truly are arrogant sasuke if i had dodged that attack would have hit the other students including six clan heirs and heiresses. You need to be taught a lesson before you endanger your future teammates and comrades." naruto said as he reached out with his mind to force him into an illusionary world of naruto's creation.

Naruto didn't torture or fight sasuke just force him to relive all his memories and a few of his own before he got his powers. Sasuke tried to fight, tried to intimidate or even bribe naruto but nothing worked. Naruto emphasised his memories with his brother and mother showing he could be kind and grow stronger than without friends.

Once naruto was sure he made his point he released sasuke's mind and walked over to hinata as sasuke walked off alone with a contemplative look. As iruka watched sasuke like a hawk making note to talk to his mother and the hokage about this. And maybe how naruto stops sasuke's great fireball jutsu.

Once they were all back in the classroom iruka started calling students back for the ninjutsu test. All the clan students passed with about half the civilians then naruto was called back. Where naruto condensed to doing the transformation and substitution jutsu without hand signs.

"Ok naruto all you have left is the clone jutsu. To pass this part you must mack three passable clones then you can go for extra points if you want with one jutsu." Iruka explained after looking at naruto's score.

'dame demon his blowing though these test like their nothing. I've got to make sure he fails thes clone. So I can have him steal the forbidden scroll for me and then kill him'. Thought the assistant teacher mizuki.

so he wants to fail me on clone jutsu huh then i'll do a clone he can't mess up.' planed naruto as he started a set of hand signs for show as he used cryokinesis to create three ice clones from the air and then transform them to give color to match his own.

"How that sensei? I made three clones out of ice." naruto asked iruka who was once more shocked that naruto made ice clones of all things. While mizuki was furious and tried to think of a way to salvage his plan.

"Well done naruto you pass take a headband you more than deserve it. I'll be back in the classroom in a few minutes after i finish your score." said iruka

Taking his chosen black headband naruto walked back into the classroom while tying it around his head. The class was talking excitedly about what they would do as ninja from now on. Sighing at them naruto headed to his seat with hinata and shino in the back as he waited for iruka. Hinata and shino congratulated naruto on passing then went back to what they were doing before.

Once iruka came back he said that they had to meet back here monday for team placements but till then to keep training and remember to get their ninja registration pictures taken by then.

"Now for the class placement the kunoichi of the year is ...Hinata Hyuga. The dead last is Shikamaru Nara and the rookie of the year is …Naruto Uzumaki. I'll see you all monday for those that passed. As for the rest of you best of luck next year" announced iruka.

* * *

**I'll be putting this story on hold till i get some help for the fighting scenes as i'm sure the one in this chapter is lacking. Till then i'll be taking up a total drama intern challenge that I already have two chapter wrote out for it will be a naruto insert total drama crossover…. **

**If any of you want to wright all your version of the idea of this story have a go. I'm also thinking of a naruto full metal alchemist crossover. Till next time have a good october.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own naruto or X Men. They are the property of kishimoto and stan lee respectively.**

**"**_Thoughts"_

_"_Talking"

'thinking'

"**Demon/summons Talking"**

**'demon/summons thinking'**

**Got a beta reader to help with the fight scenes while i work on them with another story. So if you like them let Twilight dance of chaos know with a review or private message**

Now on with the tale

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It was a few days later that naruto went to the hokage tower to have his picture taken for his ninja registration. He was wearing his kimono as he stood before the camera with his arms in his sleeves and a smirk on his face.

The cameraman was trying to get him to take a normal picture but was failing spectacularly. Giving up he took the picture and sent naruto to the hokage for approval.

Once in the thirds office with him looking at the picture with all naruto's info he stamped hit with approved. "So naruto-kun anything new that's happened recently? How come your training?" hiruzen questioned as naruto was writing in a stuttered labeled scientific theory by naruto.

"Not much jiji just training with my mind and body as well as chakra control, i have a group of shadow clones working on it as we speak while another group is at the library with james looking up history of elements and science theories. My physical training is coming along but it isn't the greatest but i can make do." naruto said after closing his notebook to look at the third.

"Well that's good to know but I must ask how did you learn the shadow clone jutsu? It's not a common technique. Also what is your plan now that your a ninja my boy? Are you planning to take the hokage position from me perhaps." hiruzen asked while trying to see what was naruto's plan.

"I learned it from reading the mind of the anbu opritve dog who was using it to read one of those ichi ichi books you have. Turns out they pass their experience and memories back to their creator and they know the same thing when they are made. So in short they can read books and scrolls, work on control and jutsu, as well as do homework or paperwork in general. For being dubbed the professor your mind seems to have gone blind to an obvious use." naruto lectured the third about his short sightedness…"as for my plan im going to open a school for kekkei genkai users to train in their bloodlines without having to become a ninja, i'll also teach politics and the normal things the ninja academy and civilians schools teach. I have no desire to be hokage or any kage for that matter.

Naruto said, explaining his plan in the long run but leaving out all the steps he would take to get there.

Just then the door burst open as a kid with a stupidly long scarf ran in with a paper shuriken "i got you now old man!"...only for the kid to trip on said scarf.

"You know this kid jiji? His chakra feels kinda like yours." naruto asked while looking at the kid like he was an accident waiting to happen…"yes naruto he's my grandson konohamaru…..wait you can sense chakra? Since when?" hiruzen said till he looked to naruto with surprise.

"For a while now jiji what with my power, I wanted to be able to sense my environment without using my power to know when danger or who was near." Naruto explained as while the kid sat up rubbing his face and looking around till he saw naruto.

"Hey! You tripped me!"..."you tripped over your scarf kid also while a civilian can kill a kage bursting into a room with a paper shuriken yelling is a good way to get taken out so try to be stealthy or grow so strong you can fight a s-rank kage head on with their bodyguards. I'll be leaving now jiji got more work to do." said naruto after konohamaru accused him while a man in all black came in only to end up flat footed at the advise naruto gave…

After getting his picture approved and giving some advice to a kid we find naruto walking home while writing in his notebook. "What do you want kid i'm busy." naruto asked after looking to the side a sideways camouflage fence.

After not seeing movement from the kid he subtly sent a pebble at the kids hand holding the curtain getting a yaoch from him, as he let go.

"What was that for! I'm the hokage's grandson and I demand you teach me your moves!" yelled konohamaru while massaging his fingers.

"One it was for your horrible disguise, two i don't care if he is you grandpa, and finally you don't demand someone to teach you their hard earned moves that being arrogant." naruto listed off, while still writing.

"I want you to teach me to be a cool ninja like you. Ebisu sucks as a teacher, all he does is go on and on about the history of the village and past ninja i want to learn some jutsu! How will I ever beat gramps and take his hat if i don't know any jutsu ..."

"Beating someone isn't about who has better jutsu it's about who has better planning, better training, more drive, and most importantly knowledge, you can't beat everyone with just guts and jutsu. Look at the fourth he had strategy, seals, a strong drive and his own created jutsu the rasengan which is pure cakra control. No massive balls of fire or water dragons, he helped end the third shinobi war with one jutsu and his sealing jutsu the flying thunder god. Which was invented by the second hokage but the fourth reinvented it for battle." naruto lectured konohamaru getting his full attention as well as the attention of both civilian and ninja alike in the area, with the ninja nodding along.

"But ...but what about cool jutsu i'm sure you have to have the best jutsu to be hokage!" konohamaru stuttered then yelled drawing more attention to them as now their was even anbu showing up as well as the boys teacher ebisu.

Tell me what jutsu did the first know? The second? How bout the fourth? The common denominator between all the hokage is they invented tier own jutsu the only ones the fourth really used was the substitution jutsu and transformation jutsu when teaching,same with the first and second.

The first had wood style and he was the only one to have that particular bloodline so he invented jutsu for it himself or with a bit of help from his brother the second. The second was known for four things his mastery over water, his stoicism, being the one who put the laws if konoha in place and the inventor for all the one of a kind jutsu's he made one of which the fourth reinvented and the other being the answer to paperwork, the shadow clone jutsu which was made for spying and espionage missions.

Now as i said the fourth reinvented the seconds teleportation jutsu the flying thunder god and made it weaponized for battle, his other well known jutsu being the rasengan which he made based on a tailed beast bomb and is known as the pinnacle of chakra manipulation. The other thing that is less known to civilians and low grade ninja is he was a sealing master almost on par with the uzumaki clan who had ten more levels after the standard twenty. Which went in depth in the lesser known areas of sealing jutsu such as space-time and barriers.

The third however is the only hokage with a vast reputor of different elemental and non-elemental jutsu and is known as the professor for his knowledge of jutsu theory and use allowing him to break a jutsu down to the main components quickly without being told. Much like the sharingan of the uchiha clan one of the two founders of this village.

Jutsu is good to have a variety of but if you just look for strong jutsu and never master any of them then you'll grow arrogant and die well before you make chunin.

Take me for example i could be yout teach and most chunin while only just graduating. And it's because of my knowledge of jutsu theory, mastering the jutsu i know and studying seal's for the past four years tgat im now a level twenty-nine uzumaki seal master. If i got ahold of the seconds or the fourth seal formula for the flying thunder god then i could in fact reinvent it and it would make a apparense once again.

There is a saying konohamaru. Might controls everything and without might you can protect nothing...not even yourself. This is true but with knowledge and a reason to grow stronger you can in turn protect just about anything..

So remember these words konohamaru to grow truly strong you must have something you're willing to risk it all for." naruto lectured till the last bit of advice while all those there were shocked but proud and encouraged to do just as the young twelve year said.

Konohamaru nodded with tears in his eyes "yes big bro naruto! I'll remember and grow strong for the right reasons by protecting what is dear to me!" he yelled from the bottom of his heart as naruto nodded and started to walk away wiring in his notebook again.

**Next chapter will have the teams and real genin test so thier will be a combat scene.**

**As i said at the beging of this chapter the fight scence will be done by twilight dance of chaos so if you want to see a little of what they might be like check out their storyies**

**Till then may the road be open to you all**


End file.
